Emmanuel Garcia
"FOR ALL TO BECOME ONE, FIRST ONE MUST BECOME ALL! ALL THE KAIJUDO CENTURIONS UNTIE FROM EVERY FIVE CIVILIZATIONS!" Manny is the Leader of the Kaijudo Duel Masters but as even also He was very actful to other members in the Team and even as also He battles alongside with his pet creature Dervish and even that as also Manny have of alot in common to a next Raikage in the Hidden Cloud City but as for that eventually He's became Kaijudo Dragon of Light but also He's was the Kaijudo School's favorite top students in the entrie school and also Manny duels his opponents in by playing cards with his Light and Fire deck and but no other of his opponents can't defeat him in cards game of Kaijudo to deal with his enemies that He faced in combat and but that He was even also known as Manny of Kumogakure in the real reason of time and even also his exceed is Valier who was royal to him as his pet sometimes now also as that Manny always eat Tic Tac Mints to think and gave him the brains to do it when He have a idea of dueling strategies, capturing creatures and even knowing his opponent's weaknesses by in the battle combats and as also Manny has only two Lightning students which is Sonic and Tails but that He's cares for his friends and allies to be there for him in combat and also Manny was the great duelist for Master Tiera's class for also Manny can outsmart the villains very easy to pull a prank on those nasty badfulness villains and as but even also Manny is the Half-Human and Half-Kaijudoaian and as that He did anything could do to save Earth and Kaijudoa from any chaos that Darkspella does to destroy the both worlds and even but also by that time as but also He was the Dragon Jinchuriki of Seventh an Apolloina Dragon that who speak to him in person as part of it also He and Seventh work as team to defeat Darkness Army and but Manny also will able master all five civilizations to save the Veil from evil Darkness Mistress to become the true Kaijudo Master that ever in the Hidden Cloud City and for that his dream is to became Raikage that everybody ever have in the future that He's never dreamed of but not when his ex wife Mera was the next Raikage for Hidden Cloud City that everyone in the Kaijudo City picked He was very upset with her for that He's was not chosen to became a Raikage of the 2014 year also not never forgive her but even then later after Mera was Raikage, Manny became a leader of Marines Malevolent attributes soon before that his friend Stormer and the others confont him for by the next three years also He will become a Raikage that everyone will chose him for year of 2017 and even as that Manny was the pliot of the River Dragon Role Emmanuel Profile Name: Emmanuel Garcia City: Winter Park State: Florida Affiliation: Kumogakure Clan: Lugo Clan Attribute: Kaijudo Dragons Element: Light Civilization: Light /Fire Hidden Civilization: Water Kekki Genkai: Lightning Release /Fire Release /Haven Mark/Infernus Mark/Light Dragon Mark/Light Release/Lava Release/Blaze Release/Dragon Release/Heaven Release /Spirit Release/Cloud Release/Solar Release/Radiation Release /Purification Release/Shining Release/Storm Release/Magnet Release/Sky Release/Creation Release/Compulsion Release/Incineration Release/Regeneration Release/Absolute Release/Mystic Release/Blood Release Race: Human/Angel Command Dragon/Gaial Command Dragon/??? Clans: Light Secondary Clans: Fire Family Dervish Garcia, Hissy Garcia, Medusasnake Garcia, Minveramon Garcia, Nemeanmane Garcia, Hookfang, Lightning, Hydra and Goldy ( Pets ) Nelly Lugo ( Mother ) Aaron, Hayden, Orochimaru and Pogue ( Brothers ) Zoey, Minnie, Thalia, Rio, Wendy and Sasha ( Sisters ) Amaru ( Adoptive Sisters ) Mera Garcia ( First Wife ) Orm Ember ( Brother-In-Law ) ??? ??? Cana Garcia ( Sister-In-Law ) Tethys Othryson ( Mother-In-Law ) Oceanus Othryson ( Father-In-Law ) Metis Garcia ( Wife ) Chargera Garcia ( Daughter ) Gamma Garcia ( Son ) Yu Garcia ( Daughter ) Kurenai Garcia ( Daughter ) Sonic Garcia ( Adoptive Son ) Anna Garcia ( Daughter ) Alpha Garcia ( Son ) Wynn Garcia ( Daughter ) Dharc Garcia ( Son ) Minevra Garcia ( Daughter ) Eria Garcia ( Daughter ) Lyna Garcia ( Daguhter ) Hiita Garcia ( Daughter ) Sasha ( Lover ) ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? Masha ( Daughter ) Merag ( Lover ) Rose ( Daughter ) Iris ( Daughter ) Ena ( Lover ) Manny ( Son ) Orion ( Son ) Manna ( Daughter ) ??? ??? ??? Mounts Fulomairam, Protection Dragon Elemental Personally Smart Funny Talented Angry Hyper Sad Caring Alerting Scare ( Manny's biggest fear is Dreadmaster, the Dreader ) Mysterious Creature Volcano Dervish ( partner ) Light Mystic Perseus Dragon Dragon Engine Glu-urrgle Pu Fibonacci, Dragment Symbol Patter Patter Butterfly Flame Serpent Tb Dorodouble Bros., Dragment Symbol Zaborg the Mega Light Civilization Emperor Zaborg the Light Civilization Emperor Shield Pierce, Blue Divine Dragon Drakomech Commander Tatsurion the Unchained Krakus the Dominator Riccoshot, Thunder Hercules Beetle Skysite, the Storm Spinner Dragon Knight Volaron Aqua Surfer Fertil Ryusei, Ex Revolver Tygrif Necrodragon Abzo Dolba Blade-Rush Wyvern Aries, the Ram Ragmatox, Poison Class Tyrant Dairanto, Passion Dragon Rio Lentis, Ruby Guardian Kalorth, Lord of Tides Necrodragon of Vile Ichor Ultra Knight Punk, Shentury Dravita, Temporal Pressure Spirit Halsa, the Great Enigma Steel Meteor Pengkaiser Proton, the Original God Gulan Berze, Poseidon Destroying Dragon Lahsa, Vizier of Combined Lights Miezou, Dancing Lion Faerie Swirlx the Swirler Concorde, Valkyrie Earth Flametropus Refrain Abyss, Blue Divine Dragon Cosmo, Aqua Superman Boost, Crimson Lord Bladefish Immortal Baron, Vorg Za Yes, Light Divine Dragon Evekis, Light Divine Dragon Sasha, Channeler of Light Lockdown Lizard Axos the Avenger Fire Mystic Blitzer-Mech Falkora Forte, Brave Fear Lord Emperor Quazla Nature Mystic Nastasha, Channeler of Suns Crimson Lion God, the Roaring Flame Reef Prince Glu-urrgle Napalmion the Conquering Schuka, Duke of Amnesia Water Mystic Omega, Oracle Jewel Gemini Dragon Romanesk, the Dragon Wizard Almeric, Spirit of Prophecy Notre Dame, Vizier of Illusion Shield Skyvolt Mech Heraldry Crest, Number 69 Unit Assault Dragon Radius, Half Moon Dragon Bad Apple Gauntlet Launcher, the Gauntlet Mecha Beyond the Hope, Number 39 Unit Caladorius, Apocalyptic Beast Orion, Radiant Fury Five Star, Spirit of Luck Shock Master, Number 16 Unit Chronomaly Atlandis, Number 6 Unit Lucky Straight, Number 7 Unit Utopia One, Number S 39 Unit Heraldic King Genom-Heritage, Number 8 Unit Dyson Sphere, Number 9 Unit Force Focus, Number 25 Unit Chronomaly Fork Hyuk, Number 36 Unit Tri-Head Dust Dragon, Number 57 Unit Aless, the Oracle Shamoji Soldier, Number 63 Unit Humonguru Thunder Spark Dragon, Number 91 Unit Wisp Howler, Shadow of Tears Tar Gusher Untouchable Powered, the Awakened Protean Perfect Galaxy, Spirit of Immortality Dorado, Golden Dragon Cut Cake, Evil Guidance of Heaven Descent Smolderhorn Bolmeteus "Kensei" Dragon Bulgluf, the Spydroid Harry Hawk of Gust Illumiknight, Number 10 Unit Heraldic Progenitor Plain-Coat, Number 18 Unit Chronomaly Machu Mech, Number 33 Unit Utopia, Number 39 Unit Utopia Roots, Number 39 Unit La Tayu, the Oracle Codename Orewaleo Blizarrd Princess the Macer Sky Force, Blue Divine Dragon Captain Million-Parts Chai and Silk, Familia's Light Machine Fuuta Dragoon, the Untamed Flame Falconer, Lightfang Ninja Royal Durian Darkness Romanoff, the Enlightened Mad Romanoff, the Wicked God Burner Viser, Number 58 Unit Blizzed the Ice Bird Ulcelios, Spirit of the Holy Core Griffin Sunflame Dawnblaze Patrol Crusher Glove, the Pincer Peru Pere, Viral Guardian Aqua Bouncer Darkness Mystic Overlos, Flame Gaia Angel Aerosguin the Aerocrafter Bolshack Gil Cross NEX Rage Buckle, Strong-armed Fairy Lady Fire, Fire Fortune Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon, Number 62 Unit Deis Rigel, Persistent Flame Langren, the Lone Wolf Hikari, Light Fotune Fairy Slifer, Sky Dragon of Osiris Scissor Hands, Shadow of Cutting Wonder Pink, Queen of Rage Jarbala Keeper Gallypay the Demonic Blade Rose Dragon Lady Light, Light Fortune Supernova Mars Disaster Melcap, the Mutant Explorer Joan of Arc, Goddess of Ruin Fuzzy Fizz Shoegazer, Bright Deity Firecyber Sunhell Saracon, Storm Dynamo Volcasaurus, Number 61 Unit Metafiction, Ruler of Fiction Bolshack Möbius, Victory Awakened Bilifen the Explosion Cheuxvelt, the Awakened Demon Spirit Jesus Mary Chain, True Flashing Right God Vinogoat, Protection Spirit Justice, Lord of Spirits Left God Armored Blaster Valdios Una Arana, Neptune Spirit Raiden, Lightfang Ninja Sonic, Lightfang Ninja Gaga Alcadeias, Lord of Enslaved Spirits Deadfall the Storm Faller Gonta, the Warrior Savage Mervamon, Honey Land Amazon Battle the Climax, Zenith of "Victory" Algros Crusos, Super Divine Dragon Untouchable, Temporal Hero Rieille, the Oracle Enter the Shovel, Excavator Device Fullmetal Lemon Ral Absober, Light Divine Dragon Rumblesaur Q Piara Heart Crusader Engine Starseed Squadron Dawnflower Quartz Truename Nuts Spaghettino Vanilla Giant Ra-Vu, Seeker of Lightning Topaz Tiger ( for the Yellow Sol Emerald only ) Baradios, Lord of Dragon Spirits ( for the Heaven's Arm Sword only ) Ultimate Galaxy Universe Square Pusher, Fantasy Left God Voyager, the Paladin Great Hercules, Giant Insect Elevan the Seeker Cyclone Clear, Clothing Cleaner Odin the Father of Aesir Numeron Dragon, Number 100 Unit Dragluon, Number 46 Unit Nirvana, Spirit Knight Right God Mustang, Royal Destroyer Cheval, Temporal Demon Spirit Sonkun, the Blazing Meteor Volcanic Zaurus Aines Gazelle, Spirit of Dashing Wind Strokes, Explosive Right God Katsudon, Kung Fu Dragon Sunspout Quartz Aegis, Sage of Fire and Lightning Golden Wing Striker Michaelangelo, Cosmo Beauty Valkyrie "Windbreaker" Dragon Black Feather, Shadow of Rage Kiramaru, Great Miracle Kronax the Brutal Majestic Star, the Electro-Apocalyptic Minelord Skyterror Mamocannon, Saint Mecha Rothus, the Traveler Megagyoron, Graveyard Guardian Cyber Queen, Super Hacker Fortune Tune, Number 49 Unit Sky Pegasus, Number 44 Unit Gaga Naos, Steel Cyclops Ocean G Hogan, the Best Awakened Gaga Packun, Io Enforcer Osmosis Bullet Soul Skull Hunter Magmadragon Balga Geyser Javier Nature Destruction Destroyer, Infinite King Vampire Silphy White TENMTH Kaiser Red ABYTHEN Kaiser Gaga Cancer, Spirit Knight Dia Nork, Moonlight Guardian Jose Wilbert, Gaia's Justice Cheval Flute, of the Temporal Foundation Armored Warrior Quelos Buinbe, Airspace Guardian Wacon, Vizier of Arms Kolon, the Oracle Saint Bolshack, Spiritual Dragon Magmadragon Melgars Chakra, Temporal Thunder Dragon Athena, Wisdom Patroness King Depthcon Planet Phystachio, Apocalyptic Dragonic Spirit Spell Great Blue, Blue Divine Dragon Octobot Infiltrator Drill Rex, Soul Weapon Knight Binge-Eating Giant Tatebue Yahho, Holy Heaven Guardian Glaris, Electro-Spirit Reesa, Spirit of Infinity Infinite Ingmar, the Mobile Spirit Celeste, Explosive Enforcer Jelly, Dazzling Electro-Princess Terradragon Lightning Rhythm Back to the Ore, Zenith of "Ten Tail" Wine Red Dragoon Shining Edge, Light Divine Dragon Aura Pegasus, Avatar of Life Aqua Naruto Surfer Utopia Ever, Zenith of "Destruction" Ferrosaturn, Spectral Knight Heaven Eleven Type 8210, Spirit of Reversal Supernova Venus la Saint Mother Supernova Apollonus Dragerion Death Liger, Lion of Chaos Rising NEX, the Enlightened Supernova Black Hole Thanatos Hades, Emperor of Death Serpens, the Spirit Shifter Gaga Theta, Seeker of Wisdom Manly Pepper Fullmetal Lemon, Brave King Mecha Mobile Stronghold Plamilion Cyber Robo Diecrusher Truename Excited Chappurun Zardia, Spirit of Bloody Winds Banga, the Explorer Mystery Hippo Necrodragon Daft Head Ra-Vu the Stormbringer Bonfire Lizard Marauder Deis Drive Athena, the Athens Founder Thor the Mighty Aesir Dark Jios, Lord of Dark Dragons Rose Worm, Avenging Insect Terradragon Geobreed Fatal Spiral, Infinite Dragon Star-Cry Dragon Omega Ultimate, Light Divine Dragon Demotory the 5th, Demonic Eyed Death Dragon Necrodragon Purple Rumble Velyrika Dragon Veil Babylonia, Blue Divine Dragon Necrodragon Gilgazames Spell Del Fin, Light Divine Dragon Super Terradragon Bailas Gale Achoppi Chonan Messa Bahna, Expanse Guardian Amanes, Avenging Spirit Spectryte, Crystal Gaia Bari Bari Miracle Five Dimensional Rhodolite Ultra Miracluppi Miracle Rumba Gaial Ore Dragon, the Vainglory Victorious Meteor Kaiser Victorious Pudding Pudding Victorious Gaial Kaiser Perfect Earth, Planetary Dragon Greatest Earth, Planetary Dragon Infinite Orchestra of Love Zephys, Gaia's Godly General Diana, Temporal Brave El Diana, the Awakened Flash Jet Mervamon the Sky Jet Honeyland Amazon Kokushimuso Kaiser "Sho x Katsu" Ralbin of Pop Mountain Galaxy Operation Theta, the Super Enlightened Valhait, Lucky Dragon Elemental Ultimaria, Divine Dragon Elemental ( for the Urovelia, Divine Dragon Spear only ) Chakra, Temporal Thunder Dragon Gaiginga Soul, Star Dragon Solution ( for the Protoheart, Galaxy Sword only ) Great Chakra, the Storm Awakened Everlast, Destiny King ( for the Perfect, Immortal Lance only ) Q.E.D., Dragon Elemental King ( for the Evidence, Truth Gun only ) Saurpio, Ancient King ( for the Judaina, Jurassic Hammer only ) Deathshiraz, Demonic Corrupt King ( for the Go To Hell, Annihilator Blade only ) Little Big Horn, Passion Dragon ( for the Glee Gee Horn, Passion Sword only ) Butssubu Tops, Multilateral Impact ( for the Togatops, Tricera Impact only ) Nb Leibniz, Dragment Symbol ( for the Multiplay, Double Dragon Gun only ) Gaiginga, Passionate Star Dragon ( for the Gaiheart, Galaxy Sword only ) Doclald, Misfortune Demon Dragon ( for the Discald, Misfortune Demon Sickle only ) Everrose, Dragon Edge Solstar Commander Mini Titan Gett Wreck Mech Kolus, Soulshine Enforcer Michaela Jenne, Miss Universe Robin Mikeran Global, Friends Power Dream Pirate HEIKE Double Cross, Spirit of Gaga Forgelord Vesuvius Krazzix the Volatile Ninja Pumpkin Plasma Pincer Giragira Dogatts, Ultra Passion La Rose Blouet, Blue Flower Dragon Elemental Altgear, Spirit of Holy Weaponry Klujadras Thunderaxe Shaman Corporal Pepper Cindermoss Quartz Armored Interceptor Bright Diamond Aven, Spirit of Awakening Gilaflame the Assaulter Hover-Talon Superia-Citadel Militia Regent Sasha Cyborg Samurai Sasha the Observer Driftblade 2.0, the Storm Drifter Squillace Scourge Descartes Q, Logic Hero Acolytes Sonic Tails Blaze Metal Sonic Amy Knuckles Megaman Rouge Espio Vector Crocodile Charmy Shadow Cosmo Silver Cream Deck Manny uses Light and Fire civilizations deck. and also his deck was called Blazing Justice. *Sasha the Observer *Dawnflower Quartz x2 *Baron Burnfingers *Radiant Purification *Broadsword Butterfly *Jetflame Bodyguard x3 *Galzak of Shadow Pass *Prism-Blade Enforcer *Ramis the Cloaked *Dagger Doll *Nightmare Helix *Lightning Sniper *Corporal Pepper *Haunted Mech *Sunwhip Sentry *Sunstorm Dreadnought *Oozing Lavasaur *Cindermoss Quartz *Kronax the Brutal *Caius of Cloud Legion *Starwing x3 *Goop Striker *Fornax, the Juggernaut *Chasmblaze Quartz *Helios Rings x3 *The Mystic of Fire *Lars, Virtuous Imager x2 *Spire Zealot *Terror Hound *Zone Defense *Humonculon the Blaster *Mark of Eternal Haven *Keeper of Laws *Grand Gure, Tower Keeper *Metal Max x2 *Beliqua the Ascender *Badlands Lizard *Bronze-Arm Renegade *Burnclaw the Relentless *Containment Field *Cliffcutter x3 *Shimmerwing x2 *Scaled Impaler *Paladio, Patrol Leader *Lore-Strider *Halo Hawk x3 *Om Nom Nom *Flame Spinner x3 *Crash and Burn *Weaponized Razorcat *Vorg x2 *Pyro Trooper x2 *Dawnblaze Patrol *Regroup *Glimmergloom Quartz *Kenina *Verdant Helix *Fullmetal Lemon *Gemini Dragon *Little Hissy *Mistvine Quartz *Blade Barrier *Rain-Cloud Kraken *Volcano Dervish *Blade-Rush Wyvern x2 *Stonesaur x3 *Orion, Radiant Fury *Blastforge Bruiser *Sword Horned *Hyperspeed Dragon *Astinos, the Cloud Knight *Serpens, the Spirit Shifter *Rock Bite *Hunter Sphere *Solar Helix *Jump Jets x3 *Bagash x3 *Crytic Worm *Rapscallion *Spellbane Dragon *Drill Storm x4 *Redscale Drakon *Thunder Reaper x3 *Assault Dragon *Drakon Warchief x3 *Corvus Dragon *Twin-Cannon Maelstrom x2 *Hammer Fist x3 *Scalding Surge *Photon Squad x2 *Aqua Strider x3 *Blaze Belcher *The Mystic of Darkness *Blastforge Dragon *Soul Vortex *Halon, Paragon of Light x4 *Wave Lancer *Tar Gusher *Blastforge Captain x2 *Toolbot x5 *Meteosaur x2 *Heat Seekers x5 *Skarvos the Assassin *Current Charger *Bodyguard Vorg *Storm Seeker x2 *Covering Fire *Blade Seer *Vectro Scout x3 *Gunwing Dragon x4 *Recharge *The Mystic of Water *Senatine Jade Tree *Mark of Infernus *Moorna, Gatling Dragon *Drakon Weaponsmith x2 *Dragon's Breath *Starforge Quartz *Keeper of Clouds x2 *Spark Cage *Defense Mode x4 *Magistrate Jazuri *Lotus Warrior *Citadel Steward x2 *Sunshock x2 *Spire Puppet *Chaotic Skyterror x6 *Flame Serpent *Magris the Magnetizer *Dorado, Golden Dragon *Lux *Chief Toko *Sun-Stalk Seed x4 *Reflector Cannon *Bolgash Dragon *Freakish Test Subject *Piercing Judgment *Memory Keeper x 2 *Blinder Beetle x2 *Halon x2 *Keeper of Dawn *Branca the Treacherous *Bolshack Dragon *Aurora Valkyrie x3 *Lizard-Skin Puppet *Smolderhorn *Cloudwalker Drone x3 *The Mystic of Light *Orbital Observer x2 *Argus, Vigilant Seer x4 *Gorim the Stirker *Jet-Thrust Darter x3 *Arachnopod x2 *Simian Trooper Grash *Sergeant Maddox *Panic and Disorder *Dragilde the Swiftest *Legionnaire Lizard *Haven's Command *Chasm Entangler x4 *Bloomwarden *Jade Monitor x5 *Stormspark Blast *Mad Watcher *Blaze Helix *Starlight Strategist *Absolute Incineration *Twilight Commander *Herald of Infernus *Hover-Talon *The Mystic of Nature *Canyon Skimmer x5 *Plasma Pincer *Stalker Sphere x3 *Explosive Infantry x4 *Sunsporut Quartz *Shock Sentinel *Mr. Smiles *Crusader Engine *Lavanator 3000 *Neural Helix *Solstar Commander Water Civilization Arc * Darkness Civilization Arc * Nature Civilization Arc * Light, Water and Fire Arc * Light, Nature and Fire Arc * Light, Darkness and Fire Arc * Light, Darkness, Water and Nature Arc * Light , Fire, Water, Darkness and Nature Arc * Tournament Arc ''Celestial Armored Dragon Deck'' * ''Dragon's Spirit Quartz''' Stone Deck'' *Assault Dragon *Hyperspeed Dragon *Mistvine Quartz *Herald of Infernus *Regroup *Mark of Eternal Haven *Bolgash Dragon *Twin-Cannon Maelstrom x2 *Starforge Quartz *Stormspark Blast *Zone Defense *Moorna, Gatling Dragon *Orion, Radiant Fury *Rock Bite *Glimmergloom Quartz *Dawnflower Quartz x2 *Dragon's Breath *Bolshack Dragon *Sunshock *Dorado, Golden Dragon *Thunderaxe Shaman *Spellbane Dragon *Cyber Trooper *Gunwing Dragon x2 *Mark of Infernus *Sunspout Quartz *Gemini Dragon ''Manny's Five Civilization Strike'' Deck * ''Dragon Storm Patrol Deck'' * ''Invader Dragon Deck'' * ''Angel Dragon's Spirit Quartz Deck'' * In "Master of the Five Civilizations" Manny added Water, Darkness, and Nature civilizations cards to his Celestial Blaze deck. which He been adding to his book in the episode. In during episode "Rise of the Number Hunters" Manny added the Number cards to his deck in order to restore Kaijudoa and Lhikan's youth memroies in the Number Temple from with the help of Professor Hades Deathson. In the during episode "The Cards of the Shoguns" Manny added the Light and Fire Shoguns cards but that was after He duel Lex in Kaijudo battle also by that the Darkness Army will help him and his gang defeat the Archfiend Empires from taking the Veil Episode Appearance Manny duels Prince Maurice in the Nature Civilization Manny duels Devack Sound Ninjas On Arc Ship Mera The Fifth Raikage Manny Is The Corrupted Race?! Manny The Celesital Armored Dragon Fused Manny Attacked Nigel Spells Hyperspatial Grip White Red Hole - Manny's main spell Impact of Heavenly Violence - Manny's Light and Fire spell Hell's Scrapper - Manny's Fire spell Thunder Dragon's Roar - Manny's Thunder spell Sunstrike - Manny's Light and Fire spell Restrain - Manny's Light spell Solar Flare Helix - Manny's Light and Fire spell Oneshot Flame - Manny's Fire spell Ghastly Drain - Manny's Darkness spell Heaven's Gate - Manny's Light spell Bottle of Wishes - Manny's Water spell Holy Awe - Manny's Light spell Phantom Beast Flame Dance - Manny's Fire spell Hyperspatial Storm Hole - Manny's Fire spell Mechadragon's Breath - Manny's Fire spell Power of Our Friendship! - Manny's Light, Water and Nature spell Comet Missile - Manny's Fire spell Nothing Zero, Secret Destruction - Manny's Zero spell Hyperspatial Shiny Hole - Manny's Light spell Kankuro Blaster - Manny's Nature spell Energy Stream - Manny's Water spell Skeleton Vice - Manny's Darkness spell Protective Force - Manny's Light spell Last Violence - Manny's Light, Water, Darkness, Fire and Nature spell Magic Shot - Glory Gate - Manny's Light spell Super Spark - Manny's Light spell Wing Spark, Secret Safeguard - Manny's Light spell Absolute Darkness - Manny's Darkness spell Absolute Incineration - Manny's Fire spell Swift Regeneration - Manny's Nature spell Banishment - Manny's Banish spell Temporary Evolution - Manny's Evolution spell Summon Spirits - Manny's Summoning spell Liquid Compulsion - Manny's Water spell Veil Creation - Manny's Veil Creation spell Radiant Purification - Manny's Light spell Lightning Release - Radiant Shock - Manny's Light spell Storm Release - Liquid Shock - Manny's Storm spell Fire Release - Fire Cross X Slash - Manny's Fire spell Spell Drain - Manny's Draining spell Rainbow Arrow - Manny's Light spell Rain of Arrows - Manny's Light spell Blaze Release - Blazing Blade - Manny's Blaze spell Magnet Release - Magnetized Floor - Manny's Magnet spell Magnet Release - Magnetized Push Throw - Manny's Magnet spell Lava Release - Lava Burst - Manny's Lava spell Heaven's Thunder - Manny's Light spell Shining Release - Shining Slash - Manny's Shining spell Spirit Release: Guardian Leviathan - Manny's Spirit spell Light Release - Blinding Brightlight - Manny's Light spell Radiation Release - Radiant Slash - Manny's Radiant spell Heaven Release - Haven Storm Dust - Manny's Heaven spell Cloud Release: Baby Cloud Sleep Dust - Manny's Cloud spell Sky Release: Sky God Hail - Manny's Sky spell Creation Release: Elemental Typhoon - Manny's Creation spell Compulsion Release: Liqiud Fumes Smell - Manny's Compulsion spell Incineration Release: The Dart of Flames - Manny's Incineration spell Purification Release: Young of Age - Manny's Incineration spell Dragon Release: Dragon Waterball - Manny's Dragon spell Regeneration Release: Pure Healing of Life - Manny's Regeneration spell Absolute Release: Vice Fumes - Manny's Absolute spell Mystic Release: Mystical Darts - Manny's Mystic spell Cinder Fist - Manny's Fire spell Lightning Punch - Manny's Lightning spell Unison Raid - Manny's Combine spell Moonlight Flash - Manny's Light spell Sky Lightning Typhoon - Manny's Unison Spell Light Beam - Manny's Light spell Light Shield - Manny's Light spell Fire Bullet - Manny's Fire spell Drill Storm - Manny's Fire spell Creation Release: Plush Doll Toy - Manny's Creation spell Blood Art: Blood Punch - Manny's Blood spell Blood Release: Blooded Thorn Darts - Manny's Blood spell Blood Lightning Typhoon - Manny's Unison spell Magic Shot - Glory Gate - Manny's Light spell Magic Shot - Dual Zanzibar - Manny's Darkness spell Lightning Vortex - Manny's Lightning spell Diva Live, Light Weapon Trick - Manny's Light spell Conflict of Defense and Slashing - Manny's Light and Fire spell Golden Dragon's Roar - Manny's Golden spell Golden Victory, Secret Ogre - Manny's Zero spell Lightning Blade - Manny's Lightning spell Fate - Manny's Zero spell Thunder Dragon's Claw - Manny's Thunder spell Absorb - Manny's Absorbing spell *Forst Dragon's Roar *Ice Hailstorm Dragon's Breath - Manny's Fire spell Transformation: Dragon - Manny's Transformation spell Thunder God's Wrath - Manny's Thunder spell Clash Overload - Manny's Clash spell *Light Civilization Clash: Blind Ray - Manny's Light Clash spell *Water Civilization Clash: Tidal Earthquake - Manny's Water Clash spell *Darkness Civilization Clash: Ghoststorm - Manny's Darkness Clash spell *Fire Civilization Clash: Flame Tidal Wave - Manny's Fire Clash spell *Nature Civilization Clash: Leafstorm - Manny's Nature Clash spell *Five Civilization Clash: Muitl-Color Rainbow Blast - Manny's Civilization Clash spell Beast Arm: Celestial Dragon - Manny's Beast spell Beast Soul: Celestial Dragon - Manny's Beast spell Animal Soul: Dragon - Manny's Animal spell Dragon's Eye - Manny's Eye spell Dragon Force - Manny's Force spell Centurion Law - Manny's Law spell Vortex Evolution - Manny's Evolution spell Mega Evolution - Manny's Evolution spell Emmanuel's Missions Upgrades Manny Garcia 2.0 Manny Garcia 3.0 Manny Garcia 4.0 Manny's Transformations Orion Manny, Radiant Fury Gaial Ore Manny, Master of Five Civilizations Gregar Beast Manny Manny the Ethereal, Number 46 Unit Orange Rocket Yellow Drill Cyan Laser Pink Spikes Thunder Zerker Manny Green Hover Black Bomb Violet Void Magenta Rhythm Wood Ninja Manny Crimson Eagle Ninja Saurian Manny Grey Quake Green Dragon Manny Red Burst Blue Cube Indigo Asteroid Ivory Lightning Purple Frenzy Ice Pegasus Manny Fire Saurian Manny Solar Blazing Manny Fire Leo Manny Saurian Ninja Manny Cyber Lord Manny Ninja Zerker Manny Zerker Ninja Manny Omega Max Manny Saurian Zerker Manny Zerker Saurian Manny Falzar Beast Manny Manny's Battle Machines River Dragon Golden Guardian Thunder Fury ( damaged by Doctor Umbral ) Manny's Cross Gears Heavenly Gear - Daylight Deity - Manny's main cross gear Quake Staff - Manny's Darkness cross gear Ice Lance - Paladin Spear - Manny's Water cross gear Shining Defense - Manny's Light cross gear Emerald Claw - Manny's Nature cross gear Fire Blade - Manny's Fire cross gear Glorious Heaven's Arm - Manny's Light cross gear Master Weapon - All Yes - Manny's Light and Darkness cross gear Flame Sword - Pierce Accela - Manny's Fire cross gear Reverse Armor - Manny's Light cross gear Dragon Gear - Samurai Legend - Manny's Fire cross gear Holy Gear - Nebula Wing - Manny's Light cross gear Neo Wave Catastrophe - Manny's Light and Water cross gear Wicked Fan - Night Breeze - Manny's Darkness cross gear Demonic Protector - Manny's Darkness cross gear Thunder Blade – Bushido Spirit - Manny's Fire cross gear Wind Blade – Kamikaze Spirit - Manny's Fire cross gear Final Dragarmor - Manny's Fire cross gear Manny's Dragheart Weapons Urovelia, Divine Dragon Spear - Manny's main dragheart weapon Protoheart, Galaxy Sword - Manny's Fire dragheart weapon Perfect, Immortal Lance - Manny's Light dragheart weapon Evidence, Truth Gun - Manny's Water dragheart weapon Judaina, Jurassic Hammer - Manny's Nature dragheart weapon Go To Hell, Annihilator Blade - Manny's Darkness dragheart weapon Multiply, Double Dragon Gun - Manny's Water dragheart weapon Togetops, Tricera Impact - Manny's Nature dragheart weapon Glee Gee Horn, Passion Sword - Manny's Fire dragheart weapon Gaiheart, Galaxy Sword - Manny's Fire dragheart weapon Discald, Misfortune Demon Sickle - Manny's Darkness dragheart weapon Equipments '''Barracuda Blade: '''As a duelist, Manny equip his Barracuda Blade on his back side of the pants in combat to kill off his opponents by slashing and fighting with the Blade itself but and even also Manny was able to fight Orochimaru in battle combat between Leviathan Clan and the Orochi Clan as even but that the Barracuda Blade has an powerful attack to destroy his enemies in duel or combat '''Kaijudo Temple Sword: Manny weld the Sword of Kaijudo Temple for by slashing his enemies in combat and even as that the Sword can use a powerful attack in battle or duel but and also have the ability to summon any creatures from every civilization when the Welder went to summon from the Veil Light Civilization Card Holder: Claws Wristbands: Dueling Gauntlet: '''Manny must wear his Dueling Gauntlet at all times where is in Duel or in the Kaijudo Temple's Arena and even visitng the Kaiju Realm for often but as that any duelists wears Gauntlets for any duels while in combat with their opponent and have a ability to draw mana in them to summon creatures and spells as they wish by during their dueling combats '''Gold Gauntlet: Hidden Cloud City Anti Akatsuki Headband: Astral Force Chest Plate: Celestial Spirit Gate Keys: Kumoga Jonin Flak Jacket: The Gauntlet: Ultra Dragon Chest Armor: Kaijucuffs: KaijuMorph: 'KaijuMorph allows Manny transform into Kaijudo Centurion Yellow, by saying "KAIJUDO MORPH!, name your civilization CLASH!" 'Mode Forms *'Doron Go Mode:' This mode allows Manny change into Doron Go Kaijudo Centurion Yellow, when morphing into an Doron Go Centurion, the user will able to say "KAIJUDO MORPH, DORON GO MODE!" while being transformed to Doron Go Centurions *'Golden Dragon Master Mode:' This mode allows Manny change into Golden Dragon Master which was taught by Tiera in the episode "Manny and the Armor of the Golden Dragon", He will able to say "KAIJUDO GOLDEN DRAGON MASTER MODE!" while being transform into Golden Dragon Master, Manny able used the mode to defeat Wuya and Chase with alongside his Golden Dragon Slayer spells in combat and but even which that the mode can do amount of damage to the enemy by using an Melee attack or spell to range of mana power that the Opponent uses in battle *'Kaijudo Dragon Master Mode: '''This mode allows Manny change into Kaijudo Dragon Master Centurion Yellow, when morphing into an Kaijudo Dragon Master Centurion, the user will able to say "KAIJUDO MORPH, KAIJUDO DRAGON MASTER MODE!" while being transformed to Kaijudo Dragon Master Centurion *'Kaijudo Legendary Mode: This mode allows Manny change into Kaijudo Legendary Centurion Yellow, when morphing into an Kaijudo Legendary Centurion, the user will able to say "KAIJUDO MORPH, KAIJUDO LEGENDARY MODE!" while being transformed to Kaijudo Legendary Centurions *'''Kaijudo Gachinko Judge Mode: This mode allows Manny change into Kaijudo Gachinko Judge Centurion Yellow which was taught by Eternal Haven in the episode "Dragon Attribute War", when morphing into an Kaijudo Gachinko Judge Centurion, the user will able to say "KAIJUDO MORPH, KAIJUDO GACHINKO JUDGE MODE!" while being transformed to Kaijudo Gachinko Judge Centurion *'Kaijudo Olympian Mode: '''This mode allows Manny change into Kaijudo Olympian Centurion Yellow, when morphing into an Kaijudo Olympian Centurion, the user will able to say "KAIJUDO MORPH, KAIJUDO OLYMPIAN MODE!" while being transformed to Kaijudo Olympian Centurions *'Kaijudo Asgardain Mode: '''This mode allows Manny change into Kaijudo Asgardian Centurion Yellow, when morphing into an Kaijudo Asgardian Centurion, the user will able to say "KAIJUDO MORPH, KAIJUDO ASGARDIAN MODE!" while being transformed to Kaijudo Asgardian Centurions Celesital Keys Virgo - Manny's Gold Celestial Key Sagittarius - Manny's Gold Celestial Key Aries - Manny's Gold Celestial Key Capricorn - Manny's Gold Celestial Key Cancer - Manny's Gold Celestial Key Taurus - Manny's Gold Celestial Key Aquarius - Manny's Gold Celestial Key Leo - Manny's Gold Celestial Key Gemini - Manny's Gold Celestial Key Pisces - Manny's Gold Celestial Key Libra - Manny's Gold Celestial Key Scorpio - Manny's Gold Celestial Key Lyra - Manny's Silver Celestial Key Orion - Manny's Silver Celestial Key Draco - Manny's Bronze Celestial Key ( thrown in the ocean by Manny ) Lupus - Manny's Silver Celestial Key Aquila - Manny's Silver Celestial Key Columba - Manny's Silver Celestial Key Andromeda ( Celestial Spirit ) - Manny's Silver Celestial Key Crux - Manny's Silver Celestial Key Manny Clan Class Masters Master Nigel Master Tiera Master Chavez Master Yangchen Mera Jinlong Ken Master Roku Pumyra Kakashi Kurenai Knight Master Nadia Master Jaha Master Kimora Gallery Robo Kaos Clashes On Team Manny In Kaos's Lair.PNG|Manny Light Team's Final Battle With Robo Kaos In Kaos's Lair In The Manny Centurions The Clash of Kaijudo Kaos's Revenge Category:Characters Category:Wizards Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Kaijudo Category:Kaijudo Army Category:Kaijudo Side Category:Kaijudo Class Category:Duel Masters Class Category:Wizard Class Category:Light Clans Category:Hybrid Wizards Category:Heroes Category:Light Category:Parents Category:Siblings Category:Fathers Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Gold Gauntlet Users Category:Light Civilizations Duelists Category:Good Wizards Category:Floridians Category:Duel Masters Category:Kaijudo Duelists Category:Light Class Category:Kaijudo School Students Category:Kaijudoaians Category:Master Nigel's Students Category:Duel Masters Side Category:Duel Masters Duelists Category:Fire Category:Fire Clans Category:Fire Class Category:Fire Civilizations Duelists Category:Eternal Haven Students Category:Male Characters Category:Ranked Students Category:Dragon Family Category:Kaijudo School Duel Masters Category:Light Civilizations Wizards Category:Spirit Beasts User Category:Pixl Users Category:Wisp Users Category:Cross Gear Users Category:Kekki Genkai Users Category:Tribe On Users Category:Main Characters Category:Gold Key Class Category:Jinchurikis Category:Council Of Masters Category:Clans Leaders Category:Beast Out Users Category:Silver Key Class Category:Bronze Key Class Category:Legendary Kaijudo Masters Category:Dragon Masters Category:Dragon Duel Masters Category:Duel Master Mode Users Category:Explorers Category:Kaijudo Dragons Members Category:Gosei Warriors Members Category:Raven Tail Members Category:Draco Order Members Category:Darkness Army Members Category:White Scars Members Category:Shawn's Rangers Members Category:Boros Legion Members Category:Dragon Slayer Mages Category:Champion Duelists Category:Celestial Spirit Mages Category:Wildcats Members Category:Dragon Siblings Category:Winter's Claw Members Category:Dragons House Members Category:S Class Duelists Category:Mages Category:Slayer Class Category:Kaijudo Centurions Category:God Slayer Mages Category:Justice Scale Members Category:Tribe Leaders Category:Human Creatures Category:Golden Knights Members Category:Water Category:Water Clans Category:Water Class Category:Water Civilizations Duelists Category:Water Civilizations Wizards Category:Dark Mages Category:Marines Malevolent Members Category:Swordsman Duel Masters Category:Marksman Duel Masters Category:Creature Experts Duel Masters Category:Attributes Leaders Category:Kaijudo Wizards Category:Champions Category:Light Civilization Clans Leaders Category:Light Civilization Tribe Wizards Category:Elemental Dragon Conjurer